


Valentine's Treat

by Posnomas



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Mute pretty much messing with smoke with a vibrator, Sexiness going on, Smoke is very thoughtful, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posnomas/pseuds/Posnomas
Summary: Smoke gives a special gift to Mute, even though he doesn't deserve it.
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Valentine's Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I was invited to participate in Siege the Valentines 2021 held by Dualrainbow! My entry was day 5! 
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy it

Smoke was standing in front of the workshop’s door with a small box between his hands, he took a deep breath before knocking on the door, (something he never does) as if it was the first time trying to approach Mute. “Ahem... may I come in?”

Mute dropped the pencil he was holding to observe the little window in the door from the reflection of his computer screen, seeing just the tip of Smoke's hair through the window. "You know you're not allowed in Jamie, and, why the hell are you knocking? "

"I'm trying to act calm so you let me in! Besides, are you aware of today's date?" No, he wasn't, he glanced his look over the right lower corner of his computer to look at the date.

"Make it quick Jamie, I’m actually busy." He wasn't busy at all actually, he was just doing some final touches in one of his projects but still wanted to keep Smoke out of the workshop so he won't get used to being let in. 

"I've got something for you, Markie Mark." James smiled at him, putting the gifts in his hands.

" Happy consumerism day to you too, Jamie." Mark said as he revealed the box's content. " I love you."

"C'mon Babe, quit being an ass and enjoy the day." Mark rolled his eyes and started digging through the box. The first thing to be pulled out were two tickets for a concert for a weird rock band Mute likes.

"Oh, nice! Thank you, Jamie, you shouldn't have to." Mute gave Smoke a smile filled with joy, Smoke could tell and placed the tickets on the desk to keep digging into the box. Next thing he pulled out was a Gfuel shaker filled with candy all the way to the top. "Okay, I see what you did here, I’m guessing the shaker's yours and the candy's mine, right?"

"You know the drill, babe." Smoke leaned over to Mute to give him a little peck on the cheek.

And the last thing he pulled was a small, pink controller. He observed it for a couple of seconds before realizing what it was. "You love trouble, don't you?" Mute smiled, turning on the device on his hand and setting it to the first level, making James almost trip over him.

"Wait! Not yet you prick!" Smoke managed to snatch the control out of Mute's hand and turned it off. "Pull down my pants." Smoke ordered, getting a weird look from Mute as a response.

"You… want me to fuck right now?" Mute stared at his boyfriend raising a brow and placing his hands on Smoke's hips.

"No dumbass, it's your last treat." Mute just made an 'Ohh' face and looked around to check that nobody was around to start rolling down Smoke's sweatpants, revealing Smoke was wearing some beautiful silk black lingerie that highlighted his pale skin.

"Oh my, now you're just showing off…" Mute scanned Smoke's body, appreciating every detail. Mute glued his face against Smoke's belly and started kissing him, letting his hands roam around his boyfriend's body.

"Okay stop, where's my gift?" Smoke pushed Mute away from him, making the young brit whine.

"I uh, I’ve got you my heart, isn't that the greatest gift you could ask for?" Mute insisted on pulling him closer to his body, leaving no other choice for Smoke but to agree to Mute’s way of showing affection.

"Yeah, I think that's enough for me." Smoke leaned over him again, planting a sweet kiss on his lips. “ And before you get all excited and horny, let me tell you I’ve got some rules-”

“Save it.” Mute stated, rolling down again his pants down and lifting his shirt, revealing the whole lingerie set. “Couldn’t care any less about your stupid games right now.”

This time Smoke grabbed Mute by the wrists and restrained the horny man against his desk. Sometimes Mute forgets Smoke is a master in close combat and has many times proven to be superior to him, but he tries to teach him though.

“Well if you don’t really care, I guess you won’t mind me taking off all the treats I’ve got for you, aye.” 

“No no no I was kidding, please, continue with what you were saying” Mute tried to sound convincing so Smoke would let him keep contemplating him, you know, like a simp.

“Okay, as I was saying, wait, didn’t you say you were busy?” Smoke said as he fixed his i, jumping around a little.

“Kidding.” Mute crossed his arms over his chest, repressing the urge to touch the controller. The thought of being able to have Smoke at his will and begging for him was so tempting, but his gut is telling him he should be patient.

“Whatever, rules are simple, you can only mess around with the thingy only when we’re around each other, no turning it on if you can't actually see me or leaving it on for way too long. Anyways, Harry is throwing some sort of reunion for Valentines in like in two hours or some and everyone’s going to be there, have fun until then.” Smoke turned around and started walking towards the door.

“Wait, I have a few questions.” 

“You heard me, Markie, see you later babe.” Mute threw himself over his desk trying to reach the controller to make Smoke stay in the room, but he was already gone and he actually wanted to finish his work rather than chasing down his boyfriends around the base.

Like half an hour later, Mute managed to steal a couple of chocolates from Lion’s gift for Doc and walked down with the controller and the chocolates to Smoke’s workplace. “Jamie, I brought you something, it’s not a trick.” Mute made the chocolate crunch a little with his hand just enough to be heard. “See?”

“Oh really? That’s weird coming from you but thanks!-” Smoke knew it was a trap but still decided to walk out of his hiding spot, he wanted to have fun. The sudden feeling of his sweet spot massaged by the vibrations made Smoke knock the air out of his lungs to almost trip, Mute caught the chemist just in time. “F-fucker, already knew it.” Smoke said as he tried to stand up again by clinging onto Mute, but couldn’t, Mute had started to gradually raise the level of the vibrator’s intensity.

“Oh man, you really want this chocolate, don’t you? Perhaps you’d like something else? hm?" Mute said, sneaking his hand underneath Smoke's shirt, touching and caressing that soft lingerie he was wearing.

"Did I tell how cute you look in this?" Mute squeezed his lover's pec, making the man squirm against him even more. "I don't think I could get tired of this."

Smoke's cheeks turned crimson red just by hearing Mute. He couldn't believe he gave in so easily and Mute had him already at his mercy.

"Bae, Lesion can be back any second…" Smoke warned him, begging his knees to not drop to the floor, Mute was making him so weak.

"Oh come on." Mute lowered the intensity of the vibrations but didn't turn it off. Just lowered it enough to help Smoke stand. "This is so much fun, you know?" Mute said, pulling away the hand lurking under Smoke's shirt. "I'm having fun."

"Aye, I bet ya fucking do." Smoke said, resting his head against Mute's chest. Mute finally decided to stop with Smoke's torture when he heard footsteps outside the room. 

"Here." Mute put away the controller in his pocket and gave Smoke the chocolates he mentioned before. Lesion entered the room and stared at them.

"Um, what are you two doing?" Lesion said, moving his toothpick around his lips.

"Oh, don't mind me, I just came to give James some chocolate." Mute said calmly, pointing at the chocolate in Smoke's hand. "A little detail, anyway, I'll get going." Mute hugged Smoke, getting closer to his ear to whisper something before leaving the room. "Good boy…"

The time that was left before the Valentines party Smoke had been hiding away from Mute, he thought he could take it, but he lost at his own game and decided to hide away so Mute couldn’t enjoy furthermore the power Smoke gave him, it would boost his ego more than it already has. 

"Come on Elias, Seamus is just sitting there with Mike! I'm telling you he is not into anyone right now, if he was, I would've been the first one to know! Just, go, offer him a drink! He is not hard to deal with, I swear!" Smoke padded Elias' back, trying to encourage the man to take his advice, giving a big chug to the drink he was holding. "You've got a good taste mate! I gotta admi-" Smoke spit back his drink into the cup, catching the German's attention immediately. That fucker.

"Porter, are you alright friend?" Elias tilted his head down to the brit to see his expression, getting totally avoided by Smoke.

"Yeah, just bit my tongue, don't mind me." Smoke pulled a not-so-convincing smile, trying to suppress the sudden surge of pleasure.

"Oh, that must have hurt." Elias chuckled. Smoke often thinks of the man as a ray of sunlight, he'd never thought a guy like him could be in this kind of job.

"Oh quit avoiding him mate! Go with Cowden, get him a drink, and get your hook up!" Smoke snapped, he threw his cup into the bin and started pushing the shield user towards the two brits that were sitting on the edge of a couch. 

"W-what?" Elias whispered loudly as he tried to not spill his drink over himself.

"Just go!" Smoke pushed the german towards the two men and ran away as fast as he could, casually bumping into Mute.

“Hey, Jamie.” Mute said quietly with that deep voice he perfectly knew that drove Smoke crazy.

“Oh, hey, what a coincidence me bumping into ya, innit.” Smoke tried to push away from Mute, but he caught him by his waist just before taking a step back, crushing their bodies together, ignoring the fact they were in the middle of the room.

“I noticed you avoiding me all day, I wonder why.” Mute whispered, lurking his gaze around, making sure nobody was staring at them. “So you lost at your own little game didn’t ya?” 

“Of course not! I was just busy…” Smoke looked down to their feet, still trying to get off Mute’s grip.

“Bet, Come on Jamie, let’s get some drinks and, oh, by the way, stop trying to get away from me, cause I’ll make it worse, understood?” Mute pulled up Smoke’s chin to make him meet his eyes, he could easily tell Smoke’s eyes were filled with lust.

“Yes…” Once Mute let him go he went straight to the snack table with his back slightly arched down. He poured himself two cups of fruit punch and handed one of the cups to his boyfriend, who was standing next to Echo and Dokkaebi, discussing some programming shit he doesn't understand. Nerd. But a hot one. "Here."

"Thank you, Jamie." Mute accepted the drink, bringing his boyfriend closer to him with a hug, encircling Smoke's shoulders and crushing the poor man against his chest, totally ignoring the fact Echo and Dokkaebi were looking at them. Usually Mute avoids any kind of public display of affection because it is just not his thing and James is the one doing it, but now he was the one doing it with the only purpose to mess with Smoke. He knows Smoke can't resist his touch. Mute is sure he won't do any kind of public display of affection unless this kind of situation occurs.

"So, uh, are you two uh…" James tried very hard to keep himself together.

"No no no, we're not...” Dokkaibe agitated her arms. ”Actually, wait, can I trust you guys with a secret, I mean, is it not a secret really, what I mean, can I get some advice to hit up on Chul?" Everyone, including Mute, opened their eyes like plates, surprised by Dokkaebi's words.

"Really?" Echo and Smoke said almost at the same time.

"Grace, you're asking us the impossible." Mute said, still very surprised.

"Uh, Grace, I think I can't return the favor darling, Chul's is… I mean no offense but, a real ass, like I don't know, scary?" Smoke tilted his head like a dog.

"I agree with Jamie, Grace, he is very complicated, I have no clue what's going on with him."

"You're Chul's friend! You should have at least an idea!"

"I have no idea Grace, for real! He's just kind of friendly with me because you know, I'm quiet I guess, he never goes that far, he never does actually, just, friendly." Mute stated, giving a sip to his fruit punch.

"He is right, I can count with my hands how many times we've shared a word." Echo added.

"Tsa, it really is impossible, I don't want to mess with him, he is starting to get less annoyed by me." Dokkaebi declared with an awkward smile on his face, fixing her round glasses.

"Hey, wait, I do know something, minimal, but I bet it can help." Mute declared giving one last sip to his drink and stuffing his hand into his pocket to reach the little control to set up another notch in the vibrator, getting a hard grip on his arm from Smoke as a response, more like a cry for help. "He likes Nokcha, he usually comes into the workshop holding a cup of tea with that." Mute paused to give some pats Smoke's back. "I asked him what it was, he told me it was Nokcha." Mute concluded.

"I think I have an idea, Thank you, Mark!" Grace exclaimed before leaving the trio alone.

"Grace is some bundle of energy, isn't she." Echo said as he finished his drink. "I'll go hang with Yumiko, have a good night you two.” 

Once Echo was at a safe distance, Smoke led out a sigh of relief. But when he thought he could have a rest of his stimulation, Mute added another notch to the vibrations.

“How are you feeling Jamie? is it feeling good? comfortable?” Mute wanted to make sure before anything, he didn’t want to ruin Smoke’s mood.

“Yeah, it feels… good, but I’m afraid if you keep going, you’ll have to take care of me at our dorm, not before making a scene here.” Smoke clung to him, the feeling of pleasure running up and down his spine was weakening his legs fast.

“Oh come on Jamie, I’m sure you can resist a little longer, come on, let's get more fruit punch.” Mute smiled at him and grabbed him by his waist to make him walk over to the drinks table where they stumbled across Jäger, Mute’s colleague.

“Oh, hey Chandar and Porter, it's a nice party right?” Jäger smiled brightly.

“Sure it is, this fruit punch is delicious.” Mute spoke, bringing Smoke closer to him.

“Any plans for tonight guys?”

“James bought two tickets for a concert tonight, what about you?” Mute surreptitiously hid his hand in his pocket, reaching the controller and setting up another notch. Smoke tilted his head down and now griped Mute's arm as hard as he could, but Mute ignored the painful grip.

“Domi and I are going to the city’s theme park.” Jäger explained enthusiastically. “James, are you feeling alright? you haven’t spoken a word, that isn’t your usual self…”

“Oh, you see Marius, he ate one of Brunsmeier’s special cupcakes and he is just a little high…” Mute chuckled lightly. If only Jäger knew.

“Yeah, I shouldn't have eaten that, I’m going to take a seat, that’ll help.” Mute was ready to protest but Jäger intervened before he could say anything.

“Yes! go take a seat Porter, you could trip, I’m telling you, personal experience, anyways guys, Domi just texted me to get going, have a good evening you two!” Jäger waved goodbye before walking outside the room.

“Let me finish my drink and I’ll take care of you okay?” Mute lowered his head just enough for Smoke to hear him. “Let’s go take a seat.” Mute guided his boyfriend to the nearest couch in the room. Once they were sitting down, Mute placed a hand over Smoke’s thigh, making him jolt a little. “You’re very impatient Jamie, maybe I should punish you.”

“No no, w-well, at least not here, please.” Smoke leaned on him, rubbing his crotch against Mute's side. "Please, let just go to bed." Smoke cried.

"Could you? I'm trying to finish my punch." Mute rolled his eyes, tried to grab the controller but Smoke grabbed his hand before reaching the object. "Excuse me?"

Smoke whined softly when he felt Mute set up another notch. "Please please please please." Smoke pleaded, hiding his face in Mute's neck and placing his hands on Mute's crotch, rubbing it slowly over the fabric.

"Fuck Jamie! let's go okay?" Mute pushed away Smoke's teasing hands and stood up, throwing his still half-full cup into the bin. 

"Couldn't even finish my drink." Mute mumbled under his breath, grabbing Smoke by his shirt to drag him out of the party, once outside the room, Mute lifted Smoke on his arms, giving him a short ride to their room since he couldn't walk properly. He threw the man on the bed and started undressing him, leaving Smoke only in his black lingerie. 

"Can't take my eyes off you." Mute crawled on top of Smoke, letting his hands roam and touch all over Smoke's body. "You should totally wear this more often."

Smoke was already speechless, all the sensations on his body were overstimulating him already, Mute's delicate touch, his kisses all over his neck and chest and the vibrator inside him were already making him so thirsty. 

"Look at you, you're already losing it and I haven't even started." Mute reached for a box from underneath the bed and pulled out a half-empty lube bottle, squeezing part of its content out on his hand.

"Please...please...fuck me, Markie…" Smoke cried out, thrusting up his hips to meet Mark's, rubbing his raging erection against Mute bulge.

"Hmm" Mute made aside the cloth covering Smoke's crotch. "Just because you said thank you I guess." The engineer slowly pushed to fingers inside Smoke, burying them until they touched the toy, and with his free hand, he started slowly stroking Smoke's unattended cock, causing every kind of lewd sound to escape his throat. "Are you liking it?" Mute ceased stroking Smoke's cock so he could answer.

"Yes yes yes, don't stop… please." Smoke pleaded in between breaths, rocking his hips to fuck Mute's hands.

"Easy luv, I'm not going anywhere." Mute resumed the slow strokes, adding a third finger inside him, and started pushing the vibrator right on Smoke's sweet spot, making him arch his back and moan even louder than before.

"I'm… I'm going to cum…" Smoke warned before throwing his head back, covering his abdomen and chest with his load.

"Aw man! You ruined your lingerie! Let me help you clean that." Mute took his fingers out along with the vibrator, leaving the shorter man empty and whimpering, then leaned over Smoke's body once again, licking off the white stripes of cum that were soaking Smoke's sexy lingerie. "There you go…"

"Markie baby, please.. fill me already" Smoke bit his lower lip, watching the show of Mute undressing in front of him. Once he was fully naked, he squeezed some more lube into his erection and gave it a few strokes before pushing just halfway inside Smoke.

"Take it easy Jamie, I don't want to hurt you." Mute explained, lovingly caressing Smoke's hip bone. But all his carefulness ended when Smoke hugged his waist with his legs and pushed him all the way in, making Mute let out a high-pitched gasp."I'm going to make sure you regret that."

He lifts Smoke on his arms and sits him on his cock. Smoke started riding at a slow pace, impatient to feel some friction. Mute stopped him right away and grabbed his lover's hips tightly, making him know he was in charge at the moment. He started rocking Smoke up and down harshly, filling the room with loud slapping sounds and bed creaking. "You feel so good Jamie…"

Mute left some colourful hickeys all over his lover's neck and chest, Smoke just welcomed all of them, caressing the engineer's hair.

Mute's slapping began to turn sloppier and faster, indicating he was close to his climax. "I'm getting close Jamie…" Mute whispered before giving him one last thrust, spilling all his load inside Smoke, leaving both of them panting.

“I don’t think I could get tired of looking at you.” Mute whispered with a slight blush on his cheeks, unable to take his eyes off Smoke’s body.

“I don’t think i would dislike you trying some lingerie.” Once Smoke finally escaped Mute’s embrace, he took off the black lingerie and wore casual clothes; Some torn jeans, a turtle neck shirt for obvious reasons, and a cozy jacket.

“Maybe, I’ll consider it for your birthday.” Mute did the same, he wore the same exact clothing as Smoke, but just in different colours. “Shall we get going? or do you need me to get a wheelchair.”

“Shut up.” 

“C’mon Jamie, I’ll drive”


End file.
